This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing sulfur from hydrocarbon-containing fluid streams. In another aspect, the invention concerns a system for improving the contacting of a hydrocarbon-containing fluid stream and sulfur-sorbing solid particulates in a fluidized bed reactor.
Hydrocarbon-containing fluids such as gasoline and diesel fuels typically contain a quantity of sulfur. High levels of sulfurs in such automotive fuels is undesirable because oxides of sulfur present in automotive exhaust may irreversibly poison noble metal catalysts employed in automobile catalytic converters. Emissions from such poisoned catalytic converters may contain high levels of non-combusted hydrocarbons, oxides of nitrogen, and/or carbon monoxide, which, when catalyzed by sunlight, form ground level ozone, more commonly referred to as smog.
Much of the sulfur present in the final blend of most gasolines originates from a gasoline blending component commonly known as “cracked-gasoline.” Thus, reduction of sulfur levels in cracked-gasoline will inherently serve to reduce sulfur levels in most gasolines, such as, automobile gasolines, racing gasolines, aviation gasolines, boat gasolines, and the like.
Many conventional processes exist for removing sulfur from cracked-gasoline. However, most conventional sulfur removal processes, such as hydrodesulfurization, tend to saturate olefins and aromatics in the cracked-gasoline and thereby reduce its octane number (both research and motor octane number). Thus, there is a need for a process wherein desulfurization of cracked-gasoline is achieved while the octane number is maintained.
In addition to the need for removing sulfur from cracked-gasoline, there is also a need to reduce the sulfur content in diesel fuel. In removing sulfur from diesel fuel by hydrodesulfurization, the cetane is improved but there is a large cost in hydrogen consumption. Such hydrogen is consumed by both hydrodesulfurization and aromatic hydrogenation reactions. Thus, there is a need for a process wherein desulfurization of diesel fuel is achieved without significant consumption of hydrogen so as to provide a more economical desulfurization process.
Traditionally, sorbent compositions used in processes for removing sulfur from hydrocarbon-containing fluids, such as cracked-gasoline and diesel fuel, have been agglomerates utilized in fixed bed applications. Because fluidized bed reactors present a number of advantages over fixed bed reactors, hydrocarbon-containing fluids are sometimes processed in fluidized bed reactors. Relative to fixed bed reactors, fluidized bed reactors have both advantages and disadvantages. Rapid mixing of solids gives nearly isothermal conditions throughout the reactor leading to reliable control of the reactor and, if necessary, easy removal of heat. Also, the flowability of the solid sorbent particulates allows the sorbent particulates to be circulated between two or more units, an ideal condition for reactors where the sorbent needs frequent regeneration. However, the gas flow in fluidized bed reactors is often difficult to describe, with possible large deviations from plug flow leading to gas bypassing, solids backmixing, and inefficient gas/solids contacting. Such undesirable flow characteristics within a fluidized bed reactor ultimately leads to a less efficient desulfurization process.